Dawn of the Riders
by Estherdabookworm
Summary: Alagaesia is finally ridden of Galbatorix, the mad king. Alagaesia is flourishing, and people are content and happy. Everyone thought there would be peace to follow for many years but a new unknown darkness from a distant place beyond Alagaesia is arousing. Can Eragon, Saphira and the rest of Alagaesia survive this time?
1. Chapter 1

_After the Vardens' legendary triumph over Galbatorix in Uru'baen, Alagaesia was plunged into a whole new era of the Dragon Riders. Everyone assumed there would be peace in the many years to come but a new darkness is just yet to arrive…_

* * *

Eragon was busy engrossing himself over the thousands of books and scrolls retrieved fromUru'baen. It was amazing to know that a majority of the books and scrolls looted from Doru Araeba still survived till today in perfect condition.

_I don't understand why you are wasting your precious time over those petty things, _snorted Saphira

Eragon looked Saphira in the eye, _Look here. _He waved a scroll in front of her. _This 'petty' little thing here contains at least ten years of knowledge and there are at few a thousand of these 'petty' things. That is why I am wasting time over these. _

Saphira sniffed disdainfully, _Hmph. I'd rather be out there roaming in the open skies or honing my skills._

_I don't have wings, _Eragon argued

_I wonder why. Goodbye little one. _Saphira flapped her wings and took off.

_Bye Saphira._

Eragon sighed, She was right. Books and scrolls could wait. He needed explore and map New Vroengard as the new riders would start arriving soon.

He walked out of his makeshift tent, seeing that the elves were busy he decided to assist them. Blodhgarm and Invidia were occupied levitating an enormous block of stone. Another two elves were setting the foundations for the library while some were adding the finishing touches to the watchtower. The rest were busy working on the hall.

Eragon decided that he would explore for a moment while the elves were busy.

He ran back to his tent and grabbed his backpack which contained Glaedr's eldunari.

_Saphira! _

_I am coming little one. _

Saphira swooped down from the sky and landed in front of Eragon who mounted her in one swift movement.

_Well, what have you found so far while flying around? _Asked Eragon

_Hmmm, I saw a water fall and river earlier. Don't forget that despite you're almost immortal you still need food and water supplies. _

_Argh! I nearly forgot that we still haven't got any proper water supply! Would you take us to the river now? _

_Let's go then, it's not far from here at all! Hang on tight Eragon! _Saphira accelerated and twisted to her left.

_Whoa! _Eragon shouted with in his mind to Saphira as they landed on a hill. _That was fun!_

Saphira snorted, _Of course it is; better than burying yourself in books and scrolls isn't it? _

Eragon laughed, _Yes, it is better._

_See. I knew it!_

Eragon bent down by the river and cupped his hands to scoop up some water. He tasted it and was satisfied. _Saphira! _

_Yes Eragon?_

_Taste this water! It's good and fresh. _

While Saphira drank he inspected the surroundings and discovered a herd of deer in a distance. Just as he was about to tell Saphira, she called him. _Eragon! Look what I found!_

Eragon spun around and found Saphira chewing on some plant stalks, _I take that it is fireweed you found. _

_ Yes! I found an entire heap of it growing next to the river bank! I don't have to travel all the way to the marshes in the south anymore, _She said excitedly.

He smiled at her fondly and rubbed her snout.

_Good for you. What shall we name this river?_

_Fireweed River! _

Eragon laughed,_ Why not? Fireweed River it is then. _

The sky was turning dark as they got back to Doru Araeba. The elves were sitting around a campfire chatting and eating by the time Eragon and Saphira had returned from Fireweed River.

Yaela noticed Eragon striding towards them and greeted him. Eragon greeted her as well as the other elves. When he was offered a bowl of stew only then he realized that he was famished and began wolfing down the stew.

_Saphira, have you had your dinner yet? _

_Yes little one. I hunted and ate while you were busy with your books and scrolls earlier. _

_Oh, excellent. Goodnight Saphira, have a good night's rest._

_You too, little one. _

Saphira curled up under a tall tree while Eragon retreated to his tent. One by one the elves settled for the night while those on night duty for the night took up their post.

* * *

_Saphira! It's time to wake up. _Eragon waited for Saphira to stir but she just continued sleeping peacefully.

_Saphira! Wake up! _Again Saphira ignored him and continued to sleep. Getting frustrated Eragon used his last resort, tickles. He tickled under her chin, on her snout and her underbelly.

Saphira awoke laughing,_ Stop Eragon! I am ticklish_! _Haha, that tickles!_

With a swing of her tail she pushed Eragon causing him to lose his balance and tumble backwards.

_Ouch! What was that for?_

_It was for disturbing me! You deserved it,_ She snorted

Eragon laughed and gently pushed her snout, _Come on, let's go for breakfast. _

They were greeted by a series of good mornings and how were your sleep questions as they munched their way through breakfast. After breakfast, all the elves continued to work at their respective buildings while Eragon resumed his daily rituals of contacting Nasuada to inform her on how the construction of New Vroengard was going, any issues arousing, or whether there were signs of dragon eggs hatching.

Eragon set a bowl of water on his desk. _"Draumr kopa." _

The water in the bowl shimmered for a moment and Nasuada's face appeared in the water. Eragon began relenting about how the constructions were going and telling her there were no problems faced so far. Nasuada in return spoke that she had heard rumours of a new rider in Ellesmera.

Eragon felt a spark of excitement in him as he heard the word 'Rider'. Maybe he was going to have a new apprentice soon!

After severing the connection between him and Nasuada, Eragon headed over to Fireweed River. He splashed water on his face to get rid of any urge to sleep in him. He rose and was about to summon Saphira when a puddle of water shimmered in front of him and said, "Greetings Eragon."

He was so shocked he stumbled backwards into the river with a loud splash. He rose to the surface of the water thrashing and coughing out water.

_Eragon! What is happening? _Saphira shouted through their mental link.

_Nothing, I just fell into the water by accident. _

_Silly boy. _Saphira flew down and grabbed him out of the water setting him down on dry land.

Eragon shivered as a chilly blast of wind blew in his face. He looked back at the puddle to see who had contacted him. It was Arya who was frowning at him.

"Ah, Eragon, my apologies for disturbing you. It appears that you were having a swim in the river earlier."

"Ummm, not exactly. I kind of fell into the river to be more precise. What is it that you'd have to contact me? "

"An egg has hatched for an elf yesterday. I wanted to see that you know about this."

"Ah, so the rumours I heard have been true."

Arya nodded, "The dragon is still too young to fly such great distances and the rider has no knowledge of how to ride on a dragon, yet. Therefore Firnen and I will mentor them till they are ready to accompany you and Saphira on New Vroengard."

Eragon agreed, "Yes, it is best that way."

Arya smiled, "Thank you for your time. I assume that the new rider and dragon will arrive in two or three weeks. Farewell Eragon."

"Farewell Arya drottning."

Arya severed the connection and the puddle went back to normal.

_Yes! Finally one of my kind has hatched! _Saphira rumbled joyfully.

Eragon smiled and patted Saphira's wing, _We'd better get back and share the good news to the elves._

He mounted Saphira and she took off with a flap of her wings. Eragon grinned to himself, a rider would finally come.

* * *

**So, how was it? I know it's boring:p. If you have found any spelling/grammar mistakes, or maybe even wrong spelling of places/spells in ancient language/ character names, do correct me:).**

**And don't forget to review!**

**~Esther **


	2. Chapter 2

**Awww, come on guys! At least review:) I haven't got a single one yet from anyone.**

Laetrin awoke with a jump. His dragon, Istingr had managed to crawl into his room and wreck havoc to the ceiling as well as the doorframe. The door itself appeared to have been destroyed too.

Laetrin sighed and tried to help Istingr squeezed his way out of the ruined doorframe with difficulty, _Istingr! What are you doing in my bedroom?_

_Sorry young one but I have always been curious on how the rooms that the two-legged ones usually sleep in were like. I am now aware that it is cramp and stuffy. _

Laetrin laughed in amusement, _Don't forget that dragons can be a hundred times bigger than elves and other races. _

Istingr snorted and blew a puff of warm air at him. Istingr was not yet old enough to sustain a proper flame but when he tried the result would be a small spark.

_I know young one. And you better be ready for the journey to Vroengard later. _Istingr flapped his wings and took off to hunt for his breakfast.

Laetrin felt very fortunate to have a dragon, it was not every elf that had a dragon egg hatch for them. When Istingr was first passed to him, he felt a sense of security and happiness wash over him. And when the egg hatched for him, he felt a deep love for this dragon hatchling. After Istingr's hatching, Firnen and Arya suggested a list of names to Laetrin. Out of all the names, the hatchling preferred the name Istingr. Laetrin smiled to himself as he recalled the time when Istingr had hatched for him.

He walked over to the mirror and gazed at his reflection, his chocolate brown hair was perfect, face unblemished and tunic clean and matching his dark, leaf green eyes.

Like most elves, he was vain. No elf would dream of stepping outside without making sure they looked good in their own accord therefore earning them the title, 'The fair folk'.

When he was satisfied with his appearance, he rushed down the stairs leading to the dining hall where Arya, Firnen and Istingr were waiting.

"Good morning Arya-elda and Firnen-elda."

"Good morning to you too." Smiled Arya

_Good morning, _Firnen rumbled in his deep voice.

Laetrin took his usual place next to Istingr and ate some bread and nuts. After satisfying his appetite, he asked Arya," Will you be accompanying us to Vroengard?"

Arya nodded, "Firnen and I have decided to accompany you in case anything may go wrong on your journey. Without the knowledge of the council but that matters little."

Laetrin felt a huge burden lifting of his shoulders. "Thank you Arya-elda!"

"You are most welcomed; anyway I have also been looking forwards to seeing New Vroengard as well as Saphira and Era-"

She blushed lightly as she stopped herself just before she mentioned Eragon's name.

Firnen chuckled, _Arya._

_Stop teasing me Firnen!_

_As you say, little one._

Laetrin laughed and strode off to stock up on their food supplies before leaving for New Vroengard. He strapped his sword's scabbard to his side and stuffed as much dried berries and nuts into Istingr's saddlebag.

"Laetrin, prepare to leave soon." Commanded Arya

"Yes Arya-elda."

Istingr sniffed, _Are those actually edible? Dragons won't touch those things._

_You are a dragon and I am an elf. Of course these are edible._

_I knew that. _He led his dragon out and mounted Istingr. He settled himself on the saddle, _I am ready. _

_Well then let's go! _Istingr ascended into the air and met Arya and Firnen up in the sky.

"Follow closely behind Firnen." Instructed Arya

Laetrin nodded and Istingr flew behind Firnen.

Firnen glanced at them for a moment, _Be ready, this is not an easy journey to make. _

Istingr replied, _I'll do my best._

_Very well, follow my lead then. _

Firnen flew towards the north with Istingr following after him.

As they went higher up, Laetrin saw the dots of green that represented the forest where Ellesmera was hidden. He was not going to forget Ellesmera so quickly; in fact, he may never have the opportunity to return back there.

_I always wondered what is above the clouds and beyond, _Laetrin said to Istingr

_Maybe I'll show you next time young one, you two-legged ones have yet to experience the sky._

Laetrin smiled at Istingr fondly and patted his neck, _You must do that._

They continued flying till the sun started setting.

Arya frowned, "We will stop to rest at the border of Ellesmera."

Laetrin acknowledged her and conveyed Arya's command to Istingr. Firnen swooped down with Istingr closely by.

They landed at the edge of Ellesmera where the forest was slowly becoming less dense. The dragons went to hunt while Laetrin started a fire.

"Brisingr. "

The pile of wood burst into flames and he added a few more branches to keep the fire going. Arya dropped a bunch of twigs and branches into the small pile next to him.

"How many more days till we reach New Vroengard?" asked Laetrin

Arya smiled warily, "According to Eragon, it depends on the weather. On some days the sea is stormy and dangerous, on other days it is calm. Hopefully, if the weather is good I'd say about two days but if it is not maybe three or four."

"Ah, I see."

"There will also be dangerous predators in the sea that I do not know of, so, avoid flying to near the waves. "

Laetrin nodded, "We'll be careful."

Firnen and Istingr appeared in the sky above them and landed behind them.

Arya glanced at the sky which was turning dark, "We better have our dinner now."

Laetrin walked over to Istingr and removed the saddlebag. He stroked Istingr's snout and sat down next to Arya who was already eating some nuts and berries.

After eating Laetrin unrolled his sleeping mat next to Istingr, he did not need a blanket because Istingr generated a lot of body heat. He lay down on his mat and slowly, tiredness took over.

* * *

Saphira could sense Eragon's pleasure. Her partner-for-life was pleased the meditating garden, watchtower, hall, living quarters for the Riders and Dragons, and the library were done. Only a few more things were left to be built another time.

_Finally! After two years of sleeping in tents with books and suffering the cold! _

Saphira snorted in amusement, _Cold? You sleep in a tent. I sleep outside your tent and you're complaining._

Eragon laughed and patted Saphira's snout. Now that the library was finished, he had to shift all the books and scrolls into it.

*"Kylisi un libro, risa!

The books and scrolls rose into the air and paused.

**"Ganga onde eka weohnata!"

The books and scrolls floated around rapidly in the library and started arranging themselves on the shelves according to alphabetical order. Eragon slumped onto the ground, his energy levels low. There were thousands and thousands of books and scrolls, enough to drain a person of their energy.

Eragon decided he would take a short nap. As he was walking back to his tent, he started to feel drowsy and had to fight the urge to just fall asleep wherever he was.

Blodhgarm saw him nearly stumbling and called out to him, "Shadeslayer! Are you alright?"

It took Eragon a moment to recognise who it was and replied that he was fine and just needed a nap.

_Little one, are you fine? _

Eragon yawned, _With great powers comes a great need to take a nap. _

He crawled onto his bedroll and shut his eyes.

Saphira sighed, _I have a feeling that you're going to be sleeping for ages. I might as well go and help out the elves with anything. _

_You do that, _Eragon murmured softly before falling asleep.

* * *

***scrolls and books, rise!**

****Go where I will!**

**(Some of the words are taken from other languages because they were not shown in the ancient language dictionary.)**

**And the phrase Eragon said, 'With great powers comes a need to take a nap'. That is not originally mine;) I think many of you should know who said this. **

**So how is this chapter? Was it ok? Are there any mistakes that need to be corrected? Do tell meJ **

**Don't forget to review!**

**~Esther **


End file.
